The Death of a Dragon Knight or not?
by Laceration-gravity
Summary: Kait casually goes to bed, post reading Dragon Knights book 12. When she wakes up she finds herself not in her own bed, but in the world of the Dragon Knights. Will she be able to save them from the horrible fates intened for them? Or will she watch the b
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Before I start....MAJOR SPOILERS! IF U HAVE NOT READ DRAGON KNIGHTS 11 AND U DON'T WANTTO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS, DON'T READ THIS! Well, this is my first Dragon Knights fic. It's an experiment, but I don't think it turned out too badly. This is pretty much a re-do of book 11 in which Alfeegi Sobs Dies because of Rath but I'm in this also hehehe KAITSU TO THE RESCUE!!!.......With that being said, I hope you all enjoy the story. And please review! Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will never own any of the characters of Dragon Knights....they all belong to the great Mineko Ohkami-Sama!  
  
"What the hell......" I mumbled angrily as I placed the comic I was reading on my bedside table. I quickly positioned my head on my pillow so I could see the cover of the comic. Flicking off my light I closed my eyes and wiped the hot anger tears from my cheeks.  
  
'I'm going to sleep......' I thought sadly and I turned over facing my blank white wall.  
  
I had just finished the 11th comic of Dragon Knights, in which my favorite Dragon Officer Alfeegi had perished. I never suspected it would be Alfeegi who would die in the comic. It was always the best characters who had to die. I felt myself slipping into the blissful realm of sleep, and with a slight stir.... I was sleeping.  
  
'Man...... Why the Hell is it morning already!?' I thought to myself rolling over onto my side.  
  
It seemed like it had only been minutes before that I had gone to sleep. I could see a low light which shone through my eyelids. I kept my eyes closed and leaned over in my bed to turn my radio on, I felt around for my beside table and my radio, but all I felt was air. I opened one of my eyes cautiously and my other snapped open only seconds after that.  
  
"What in the seven Hells!?" I yelled sitting myself bolt upright in my bed....no WHOSEVER bed I was in.  
  
I was no longer in my own bed in my room, but I was in a small room with marble walls and a single window in the corner. The room was lit by a single candle that sat at the end of the bed. I slowly slid my legs over the edge of the bed and placed my feet on the floor.  
  
"Holy shit that's cold!" I cried as my feet hit the floor. Shivering slightly, I stood up.  
  
I looked around the room and my eyes met a tall mirror. My eyebrow raised and twitched vaguely as I gazed at the clothes that I was dressed in. I was clad in a thin white dress that went the length of my legs and brushed the tips of my toes. The sleeves billowed out at my wrists, and around my neck there was a long silver chain that held a small jewel at the end. I brought my hand to the jewel and gently slid my fingers over the smooth surface.  
  
"This is..... A Light Dragon Amulet...." I whispered to myself letting the chain fall through my fingers.  
  
My legs began to shake, and I collapsed on the bed putting my hand to my forehead and closing my eyes.  
  
"I'm dreaming..... Yea, that's it. This is all a dream." I said, convincing myself to a point that I was correct and this whole freaking thing was a dream from reading that damn comic before I went to sleep. I stood up again and walked quickly across the room to a heavy wooden door, pushing it open slightly.  
  
A small sliver of light shone through the crack I had made in the door. I could hear low talking from the other side. Pushing the door open a little farther, the voices became more clear.  
  
"Oh! Uh...... G-good morning?" I heard a nervous man say.  
  
"Good morning! You're up early Thatz." Another male voice answered.  
  
I shut the door very slowly and my eyes widened. "Wow..... I really am dreaming." I said shaking my head in astonishment. "I just thought I hear Rath and Thatz on the other side of that door."  
  
I waited a couple of minutes and opened the door again. This time I opened it all the way because I heard no voices on the other side. I walked out the door and made my way slowly through the hallways.  
  
"Why am I being so damn careful. It's a dream after all." I mumbled to myself turning down an adjoining hallway that led outside. I stopped quickly at the end of the hallway, hearing voices coming towards me.  
  
"Oh, I see. You want me to be the Red Dragon Officer." The same voice I heard earlier said. A short pause....  
  
"That's not what I meant! No! You're already a Dragon Knight! You cannot be both!" Another, angrier voce exclaimed.  
  
I peeked my head around the corner at the arguing pair. When I saw who it was I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep myself from yelling out in surprise. I quickly pulled my head around the corner and slid my body down the wall pulling my knees to my chest and resting my chin on it. I began to gently rub my temples and I sighed loudly.  
  
"Nope..... I am NEVER going to read comics before I go to bed again.....Never...... I'm reliving book eleven!" I stood up slowly and turned to go to my room. Maybe if I went back there, I would be able to wake up and stop this crazy mess. I turned quickly but I slammed into the chest of a tall man.  
  
"Hello there." The man asked. "Who might you be?"  
  
I cringed and looked up slowly. My eyes widened as I met the mans face. "Ru....RUWALK!?" I yelled.  
  
"Have we met?" He chuckled placing a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Well....well..... Not exactly....." I stuttered.  
  
I looked at Ruwalk and I felt my face flush. He smiled down at me and I smiled back. Then a thought struck me. 'If I just heard Rath and Alfeegi..... and this is book eleven.....then....OH MY GOD! RATH IS GOING TO KILL ALFEEGI!'  
  
I turned quickly on my heel and took off. I heard Ruwalk yelling from behind me, but I just yelled back. "GO FIND RUNE! RUWALK!!! GO FIND HIM DAMNIT!!!"  
  
I continued to run, having no idea where I was going or how I was going to get there. I just had to find my way to Alfeegi! I felt hot tears begin to stream down my face and flow out behind me. This might be a dream.....but I can still save Alfeegi! I began to run faster, and I felt my breath escape my lungs like white hot iron.  
  
"HALT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Alfeegi yelled.  
  
'No!' I thought. 'I have to make it!'  
  
Alfeegi and Rath were talking to each other...... I had 30 seconds, maybe to make it to him.  
  
"You're powers of observation are quite sharp.... It's a pity...." I heard Rath sneer.  
  
"NO!!!!" I screamed the tears flowing faster down my face.  
  
I felt something enter my stomach and exit my back. I leaned forward as tears and blood mingled on my face. "I....made....it......" I gasped, coughing up a small amount of blood. "Funny thing is......I...I don't think this is a dream anymore....." I felt as if my whole body was on fire.  
  
I looked up into the face of Rath. Shock, anger, and sadness were combined into one on his face. "Who.... Who are you!?" He stammered.  
  
"Just...a..... friend..." I answered, trying desperately to breath through the pain. "Rath....Please....just go.....please....." I felt my legs getting weak as I clutched my stomach trying to stop the flow of blood.  
  
Rath took a few steps back, then turned quickly and took off in the other direction. I clutched my stomach, and turned to face Alfeegi. "I guess.....I guess I saved you....." I stammered smiling through the pain and tears.  
  
"Who are you....and why did u risk your life for me!?" He demanded.  
  
Alfeegi's questions ran through my head. "Because....you need to help your friends...... Because.....they need the White Dragon Officer..... be....becau....." I felt myself getting dizzy. I looked up into the face of Alfeegi one last time and I felt myself fall to the ground, my vision fading to a black nothingness......  
  
TBC...................................................  
  
A/N: Well.....I hope u all liked this fic.....I saved Alfi!! Dances But what will happen to me!? O.O Tune into the next chapter to find out! Dum dum duuuuuuuum!!! Oh yes....and if u don't review....I shall not continue my story...Sticks out tongue so review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY!  
  
'What a nightmare.......' I thought, bringing my hand up to my head. My eyes were still closed, and I could feel the pain in my stomach from where the blade in my dream had entered. "To realistic." I grumbled. Suddenly, I felt a cold wash cloth being placed on my forehead. I frowned. "Mom?" I questioned opening one eye.  
  
"No, I'm not you're mother."  
  
My other eye flew open and I jerked back from the smiling man stationed above me. "Alfeegi?" I asked cautiously. "Am I.... still dreaming?" I raised my eyebrow in question and reached up brushing my hand across Alfeegi's cheek, feeling warm flesh under my fingers.  
  
"No you aren't dreaming. You're laying in my bed after throwing yourself in front of a blade meant for me. You saved my life and I don't even know you're name." Alfeegi said, his smile turning into a very stern look. I smiled, knowing exactly what was coming. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW STUPID THAT WAS!? WHY WOULD YOU RISK YOUR LIFE FOR SOMEONE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!?.........."  
  
I shook my head smiling wider. 'An Alfeegi lecture...... Man, now I know what Ruwalk and Kai-Stern feel like.' I laughed moving and trying to sit up, only to return with pain shooting through my body. "OW! Damn it!" I cried out, putting my hand on my bloody and bandaged stomach.  
  
"I wouldn't move if I were you." Alfeegi said, ending his lecture and throwing a stern glance my way. "You lost a lot of blood and Rath's blade went all the way through you."  
  
He began to slowly wipe the sweat from my forehead, and I sighed laying myself back down. "But........" I complained.  
  
"No buts." He responded, glaring at me again.  
  
"HUMPH!" I turned over and closed my eyes. "By the way.... My name is Kaitsu......"  
  
"SHE WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO SAVE HIM!!!" An angry voice yelled to no one. "HE WAS MEANT TO DIE! HE HAS TO DIE!" It was Reema, the Faerie of Death. She continued to yell, throwing objects across the room she was in.  
  
In the recesses of my mind, someone laughed. A dark, almost demonic force was listening to Reema yell, and was enjoying it. With a final laugh, the thing in the back of my mind exited my body, causing me to go unconscious in the process. The person continued to laugh, as it's image was projected in front of Reema.  
  
"Alfeegi has not, and will not die Reema." The thing said advancing on Reema.  
  
"What...what are you doing here Kaitsu!?" Reema cried backing away.  
  
The thing that had exited my body was an exact copy of me..... everything was the same...... facial features, body structure....everything....  
  
"I am here to tell you that myself and the REAL Kaitsu have been sent here to defend the Dragon Knights and the Dragon Officers. Even if my conscious mind does not realize that is our purpose."  
  
Reema stopped moving. Who are you?" She questioned glaring at the copy of me.  
  
The copy smiled and laughed menacingly. "I am the demon locked within Kaitsu's unconscious mind. I AM Kaitsu....... I was born the moment she was brought to this world...... I was born to protect this world for the tragedy that is to befall it."  
  
'KAITSU! KAITSU!' The other Kaitsu was hearing Alfeegi's cries and with a quick mocking bow she said her final words. "Now, before Alfeegi thinks I am dead, I shall leave. Reema, if I see you, smell you, or even sense you near Alfeegi or the Dragon Castle.... I will hunt you down..... and I will succeed in disposing of you properly. Goodbye.... Faerie of Death."  
  
"Kaitsu!? KAITSU!? Are you ok!?"  
  
I gasped as I woke up. "What...... Happened?" I questioned.  
  
Alfeegi sighed. "You passed out suddenly and stopped breathing. Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
I brought my hand up to my head as sudden, unexpected tears began to flow down my face. Something had happened while I was passed out, but I couldn't remember... the only thing I remember was the sadistic laughing at the back of my mind.........  
  
I felt Alfeegi rest his hand on my shoulder, and the tears came harder and faster. "What the matter Kaitsu?"  
  
I looked up at him, strangled sobs exiting my throat. I didn't know how to tell him that I knew people we re going to die..... How he should have died...... Rath..... Kai-stern....... Of course Rath was going to be brought back to life by Crewger's body and Kai-sterns life force..... And now, since Alfeegi was alive..... Rune would probably die to since he would not have the power of the White Dragon Ball to control Varawoo and the Dragon Lords power.  
  
I finally spoke. "Every now and then, I find myself looking for ways to know the future. I always see things in my mind that seem to find me in the unstoppable future.... I'm not saying I'm a fortune teller or someone who reads palms.... I just see myself a lot....... In places I don't want to be. I dream it all the time...... Being somewhere that might not be right. Doing something that deep down feels wrong, but I want to do it anyway." I moved closer Alfeegi burying my face in his shirt. "Do you dream what's next?"  
  
I felt Alfeegi's heart pace quicken, and then he spoke. "Every once in a while, I dream what's next....... See what's next........ Yes."  
  
I continued to speak my head still in Alfeegi's shirt. "In this life we dream so much........ We can only guess what's next in this challenge built for us...... But I see what's next....... Know what's next........ I'm burning out....... I mean, to a certain extent. I also find myself tired a lot. Run down from trying to do so much, falling asleep in places that aren't meant for sleep. It seems my life is a constant, and as of late, consistent rush. Everything moves and happens so fast. It gets to where it's hard to keep up."  
  
I sighed again. "Every now and then it feels as if this body is just a shell walking this plane we call Earth..... heh...... Every now and then..... Creates a good relationship. It doesn't let your water run dry..... Nor does it flood you. It surrounds you with the perfect peace." I lifted my head from Alfeegi's tears soaked shirt and ran my fingers through my hair and wiped my tears away. "Not that you have a clue what I speak of....."  
  
I saw a small smile creep across Alfeegi's face and I frowned. "Do you find something FUNNY in my pain?" I asked angrily.  
  
"No, I do not. It's just that I know exactly what you are talking about. You know things..... Things that are going to happen in this castle do you not? That is how you knew that Rath was going to kill me."  
  
My eyes widened in surprise. "How.... Did you know!?" I yelled moving even closer to Alfeegi.  
  
Alfeegi laughed. "I didn't. You just told me."  
  
I looked at him and began to laugh with him. "Hahahahaha! Now I know what Ruwalk means by how you know everything." Suddenly, my hand flew over my mouth as I remembered something that I should have remembered long before.  
  
"AH SHIT!" I yelled, jumping up, ignoring the pain shooting through my body. "Did you seen Ruwalk, Rune or Rath after I passed out!?" I yelled.  
  
Alfeegi shook his head, trying to sit me back down. "No, I haven't. now lay back down!"  
  
I shook my head, grabbing Alfeegi's wrist and pulling him towards the door. "Well, we need to find them then! Rath, he's gonna awaken Varawoo from inside rune, and then he's gonna awaken the Demon Lord!"  
  
Alfeegi's eyes widened. "But..... that is impossible... he cannot....." He stuttered.  
  
"TRY TELLING RATH THAT!" I yelled, yanking him out the door.  
  
"Rath!? What in the hell does Rath have to do with this!?"  
  
I laughed, wondering how someone as smart as Alfeegi could be so.....STUPID! "Heh! Remember that little incident where Rath tried to kill you!? Yeah...... THAT'S what Rath has to do with this!" I pulled him down the hallway guessing which way's to go. "Damn it! I shouldn't have started talking! I should have remembered this sooner! To much fun talking with Alfeegi and I forget what I have to do." I shook my head. 'Wait.... Have to do? No, I don't have to do it, I want to do it. Heh..... Stupid me.'  
  
Alfeegi gasped for air stumbling behind me. "GAH! WAIT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" He yelled, trying to stop me from running but failing.  
  
"Wait till we get there stupid!" I yelled, beginning to shake my head. 'I must be serious.... I just called Alfeegi stupid..... TO HIS FACE!'  
  
I ran..... I ran for the lives I had to and wanted to save. For the people I knew were going to die.......  
  
"This time you have no one around to save you. And this time I won't stop until you're dead!" It was Rath..... he was doing it..... trying to kill Rune!  
  
I stopped quickly causing Alfeegi to run into me and make me fly forward on my face. I grumbled, quickly pulling myself to my feet. "Jesus......." I mumbled dryly putting one hand on my face and rubbing where it hurt.  
  
"I am SO sorry! Are you ok!?" Alfeegi cried, taking one step towards me.  
  
I put my other hand out and shoved it into his chest causing him to stumble backwards. "Do NOT move from this spot. I mean it...... I just SAVED your life and I don't feel like having to save it AGAIN!" With a final glare, I ran down the hallway shooting around the corner when I reached the end.  
  
I quickly spotted Rath. I yelled out, hoping to make him loose his concentration. With a jerk, he turned towards me and raised a inquisitive eyebrow. "YOU'RE WRONG RATH! He has ME!"  
  
I screamed in pain as I tackled Rath and tore my wounds open again. I felt Rune collapse behind me as Rath's attention turned from Rune to me. I had gotten there just in time...... Rune was unconscious, but alive. And Varawoo was safely sealed inside of him still.  
  
"You're the one that saved Alfeegi! WHO ARE YOU!?" Rath shouted.  
  
I smiled down at him. I had his hands held down on either side of his head and I was straddling his waist. It was the best way to hold someone down, but when he wanted to, Rath could push me off as quick as a feather. "Who am I? I'm a friend sent to save you." I Whispered, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his forehead.  
  
"SAVE me? Heh..... Your to late to save me." Rath said, laughing menacingly. Suddenly his eyes went from my face to my chest.  
  
I gasped blushing furiously. 'What a perv! At a time like this and he's looking at my chest!?' "You perv! MY FACE ISN'T DOWN THERE!" I yelled preparing to slap him.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself." He growled. "Why do you posses a Light Dragon Amulet!?"  
  
"Huh? OH YEA! This thing." I said, taking one of my hands away from Rath to grab the Amulet. "Honestly..... I have NO CLUE why I have this. I come to this world....... Er..... to this castle, with it on me already. And you know what that means Rath." I said smiling at him.  
  
Rath growled, throwing me off of him. "This wont be the last time you see me youkai!" He stood quickly, taking off in the opposite direction.  
  
I stood up, holding the severely bloodied bandages on my stomach. I could feel the auras of four new people where I was. "I thought I told you to stay put Alfeegi." I said, turning around and smiling.  
  
Alfeegi blushed a little and plastered his signature lecture frown on his face. "I heard you scream so I came to see if you were ok. Plus..... I only follow the orders of the Dragon Lord!"  
  
I giggled and turned again and bowed. "And speaking of the Dragon Lord. It is a pleasure Lord Lykouleon.......... Thatz......... Ruwalk." I walked to Ruwalk and poked his nose winking at him. "Took ya long enough. I passed out, almost died, talked to Alfeegi forever and STILL got here before you slow poke!"  
  
Ruwalk got defensive. "Hey! I had to help the Dragon Lord! He......."  
  
I held up my hand. "He is wounded. I know this." I walked over to the Dragon Lord, taking him by the hand.  
  
He tried to pull away. "But my blood! You'll die!"  
  
I smiled. "Meh! I do not FEAR death your highness." I pulled him towards the unconscious Rune, and took one of Rune's hands in my free hand. "Lord Lykouleon, grab his other hand." Reluctantly, Lykouleon grabbed Rune's other hand. "Now.... Concentrate..." I closed my eyes and began to mumble a healing chant. "Delateno...... Esclenato........ Passim........ Lavie........ Delena....... Demonato........ Kelntao......." I repeated the chant three times and then opened my eyes. "Blessed be."  
  
I looked from Lykouleon to Rune. Lykouleon was no longer bleeding, I had removed the curses that Rath had placed upon his body, and Rune was waking.... Slowly but surely.  
  
Lord Lykouleon looked at me and gasped. "You're covered in my blood!"  
  
I looked down examining myself. "Well, it looks as though I am immune to you're blood Lord Lykouleon." I giggled and stood up. "We must find Rath now...... but first..... I want to make sure that everyone is safe if we end up fighting. Come to me and join hands in a circle."  
  
Ruwalk, Lykouleon, Thatz, a reluctant Alfeegi, and a stumbling Rune joined hands. "Now, I don't know a lot of useful spells....... So this will only work if everyone within this circle believes it will work. Do you all believe?" I looked around. Everyone but Alfeegi was nodding at me. "Alfeegi? Please.... It is the only way to keep you safe for now." Alfeegi sighed and nodded slowly. Smiling a squeezed his hand. "Thank you....... Now, concentrate again."  
  
We all closed our eyes and I breathed in deep. "Circle of safety, circle of light, protect our bodies, protect our souls. We fight for what we believe is right, please protect us." A cool breeze ruffled my hair and I opened my eyes, seeing a glowing white circle surrounding us. "Blessed be." I said smiling. "that is an old spell, but it should protect us from being mortally wounded anyway."  
  
Alfeegi looked at me questioningly. "Are you a witch?"  
  
I smiled. "It would be Wiccan..... and no I am not at the moment. My friend taught me those spells, and I have the power to perform them. That's all." I bowed and looked around at the confused and dazed faces. "Now..... we shall go. Or you're world will turn upside down. Rath and others will die.... And the Demon Lord Nadil will be reborn from Rath."  
  
The faces around me turned shocked and I looked on sadly. "Now come.... I have another life to save." I turned and began to walk slowly away from the group.  
  
'Rath.... Please just don't give in..... not yet...... not now....... I know you have the power......'  
  
TBC.........................................................  
  
A/N: HEY LOOKY! I'M DONE WITH CHAPPY 2!! Clapping comes from the rafters Thank you! Thank you! .v I don't know when chappy 3 will be up, and if no one reviews, there wont BE a chappy 3 .' R/R Thank you! 


	3. chapter 3

ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!!!

Review of last chapter

I smiled. "It would be Wiccan….. and no I am not at the moment. My friend taught me those spells, and I have the power to perform them. That's all." I bowed and looked around at the confused and dazed faces. "Now….. we shall go. Or you're world will turn upside down. Rath and others will die…. And the Demon Lord Nadil will be reborn from Rath."

The faces around me turned shocked and I looked on sadly. "Now come…. I have another life to save." I turned and began to walk slowly away from the group.

'Rath…. Please just don't give in….. not yet…… not now……. I know you have the power……'

We were walking, more slowly then we should have been, but at least we were getting somewhere. I suddenly felt an absence of someone in our group and I turned sharply, staring at the men behind me. I counted slowly in my head…. 'one….two…..three…four……' I frowned re-counting and my eyes went wide realizing who was gone. "Where did Thatz go?!" I questioned frantically. Rune looked at me and tilted his head to the side sighing. "He probably went off to get food…. Like always."

I cursed under my breath, I had forgotten that he met up with Theseus, they were the first to meet any of Nadil's minions. I sighed, turning around again and walking even faster towards the direction I felt that Rath had headed. Traces of his aura still lingered in the shadowed hallways of the castle, and his anger held heavy in the air.

"Release him!" A voice from the dark yelled. A voice I recognized at once as Theseus'.

I turned around again, staring at Lykouleon. "My Lord. I must ask you to stay here, it is for the good of you and the kingdom." I held my gaze steady as the Lord stared back at me confused. Leaving no time for him to say no, I began to walk away, yelling back to Ruwalk. "Stay with the Lord, Ruwalk. Keep him safe and make sure he comes no where near us. Rune, Alfeegi, come with me." Rune and Alfeegi looked at each other, shrugging and beginning to follow me as I quickened my steps.

I heard a loud thud, and Thatz screaming ahead of me. "DAMNIT! RUNE! GO AHEAD! QUICKLY!" I yelled, making Rune take off quickly ahead of me, so I was left running next to Alfeegi. "What was that?" Alfeegi questioned hoarsely. "I don't think you want to know my dear." I answered, my brow furrowing.

We finally reached the room where I had sent Rune, seeing almost every demon I had read about in the series. Thankfully Rune had got there in time to save Thatz from the thing that had been hiding under the castle itself. "Well, Shydeman and Shyrendora I presume." I hissed, smirking with malevolence. Both of the demons looked at me, their brows arching in intense dislike, even though they did not know me. "Another of the Lords helpless little rats?" Shydeman said laughing. I smirked even wider. "You wish……"

Abruptly, I heard a sneering laugh emanate from behind me and I cringed, knowing exactly who it was. "Well, I see that your new little friend has followed you here, and that my dear Lord Lykouleon has not. Do you expect to still 'Save me?' You stupid bitch…" Rath laughed.

"I will save you Rath… I will save you if I have to give my own life to do so."

Rune and Alfeegi looked from me to Rath, as both of us stared at each other. We were both determined not to let the other one win. "Rath….. Please, come to your senses." Alfeegi growled, only to return with a glare from Rath.

"Well it's nice of you to finally join us…. My Lord." Rath said, giving a slight, mocking bow. I whipped around quickly, and came face to face with Lykouleon and Ruwalk. "I…told you not to come…" I stuttered.

Lykouleon shook his head and Ruwalk shrugged. "Ruwalk could not keep me out there if he wanted to…. And I needed to be in here." I stared at Lykouleon, as the sound of low clapping came from behind me. Rath was clapping for Lykouleon. "Such bravery…. But such a shame that it will all go to waste my dear Lykouleon."

I walked up to Rath, getting in his face so our noses were almost touching. "It wont go to waste… because those spells you placed over his body… Are gone…."

Rath's eyes went wide. "How did you know….." After this small case of surprise, he smirked. "I'm so sorry though. You might have figured it out…. But it doesn't matter. The spells can never leave his body. I can show you if you want." He hissed, muttering a low incantation.

Suddenly, Lykouleon fell to the ground, gasping for air as blood poured from his body. " LORD LYKOULEON!" Alfeegi, Rune, Thatz, and myself screamed, bolting to his side. I stared sadly at Lykouleon. "I'm sorry… I though that I…. Got rid of them…." I choked out, tears pouring steadily down my face. "It is ok. You tried… your best." Lykouleon said smiling up at me.

I turned back to Rath, who now had his sword placed gently at the side of his neck. 'No…. don't…' I thought to myself, taking a step closer to Rath. "Don't Rath…please."

Paying no heed to my frantic objections, Rath began to slice through the soft skin on his neck, as blood trickled down onto his shirt. "To Bad, Lykouleon's successor wont be able to take his thrown…. Without a head….." With a final slice, Raths head was on the floor….

My eyes widened and I dropped to my knees bringing my hands up to my face, tears pouring like a river from my eyes. 'No….. I cant lose…. Both of them…. Not both of them……' I thought. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, throwing my hands down, I was surrounded in a blindingly white light…

TBC………………………

A/N: Well, there we go… finally a new chapter. ARENT YOU PROUD OF ME!?! oo I'm proud…. My muses have been on a good streak lately… right guys?

Muses: nod obediently Yes Ma'am.

Well, there you go. See what a couple of week without food can do!? Throws them all ONE doggy biscuit FIGHT FOR IT! xD R/R Next chapter up soon…. Hopefully.


End file.
